


Pubescent 思春期

by Nenanana



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenanana/pseuds/Nenanana
Summary: What has been done cannot be undone.生米煮成熟饭。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 还是存档

相处多年的友人在自己家留宿不是什么稀罕事，健良家的条件比他家好一些，不管是考试前的通宵复习，还是发售了两人组队刷怪的新游戏，启人总喜欢往他家跑，这早已达成了一种默契。而他的习惯，作为主人的自己当然一清二楚。  
启人和李家的姐妹在某些方面上的偏爱大致相同，比如他洗澡的时候喜欢用小春的草莓味沐浴乳而不是健良用的薄荷味，会仔仔细细地将泡沫揉到身体的每一个角落，不让一点污垢残留在皮肤上，启人怕冷，这个季节一般会在浴缸里泡上两三块偏爱的入浴剂，很久才会出来。  
总而言之，松田启人洗澡的时间，长。  
然后自己就可以做一些他不知道的事来打发等待的时间。贴身的背心还很干净，有少年阳光一样清新的味道还有在家里开的面包店中沾染上的糖浆味，把它揉作一团放到鼻尖，就像埋在他的颈窝处嗅他独有的味道一样。本来只是单纯地享受少年独有的气息，慢慢地演变成了闻着他的贴身衣物，边想象边自慰的习惯。在暧昧不清的感情下对友人产生性冲动，他当然清楚地知道这是不被允许的，但一旦成瘾就无法戒掉，只要不被发现就一切安详。  
他是这么想的。  
然而今次启人洗澡的时间却意外地短，不知是真的吓到了还是有意为之，他就静静地站在后面看友人轻声喊着自己的名字达到高潮，然后在对方整理完衣服后快步走到他身边坐下，看着被丢到垃圾桶中的手纸沉默不语。  
气氛尴尬极了。  
“启……”  
“别说了，”他不着声色地往边上挪了一点，满脸通红地将视线定格到一边的枕头上。“我也是男生，知道你在做什么。”  
“……对不起。”良久，健良深深埋下头憋出一句不知道对什么的道歉。想着身为男性的他在自己身下像个女孩子一样被侵犯到高潮，是对他的不尊重，即便如此还一而再再而三地顶风作案，意淫对象依然把自己当做最好的朋友而且毫无戒备，是对他的不诚实。  
变态。他在心中骂了自己一句。  
丧失了友情中最重要的成分之二，启人是否还愿意继续与自己朝夕相处，健良并没有这个自信，只得心神不定地等待对方接下来的发言动作，或是撕破脸皮，或是随意敷衍。  
“健，是想和我做那种事吗？”他突然抿了抿嘴唇笑起来，脸红到了耳朵根，眸子里却荡漾着水光，看上去有种莫名的妖异。“我……健的话，可以哦。”  
像只得到爱抚的大猫一样，他眯起了圆圆的眼，歪着头靠上了友人结实的肩膀，仿佛午餐后的小憩，只是没有天台舒爽的微风和赏心悦目的蓝天白云，与并不那么刺眼的太阳。健良一清二楚地捕捉到了他所说的每一个字，他想过无数种可能性，万万没想到启人会发出这种羞涩可爱的邀请。  
然后很快意识到了，他和第一次自渎的自己一样，仅仅只是出于好奇才想要体验陌生的、来自大人世界的未知事物罢了。  
不是像恋爱电影中通过爱情而产生的欲望，一向冷静成熟的健良自己都有些搞不清楚事到如今他是如何对挚友，且似乎只对挚友产生生理反应的。不过既然对方主动给了自己一个彻底剖析的机会，那就好好地验证一下……  
反正双方都得不偿失。   
“……门锁了，大耳兽在小春的房间。”他说，迟钝如启人都能察觉到其中蕴含的浓浓暗示。  
于是他点了点头，对于这方面一无所知且毫无经验，只好把视线撇到一边等待着掌握主导权的人下一步的动作。  
健良也是有些木讷的，毕竟他也只是从一些无意看到的色情书刊或者影像中了解到正餐该怎么吃，开胃菜或者饭后甜点是什么样的，大脑中的数据一片空白。  
首先，应该接吻吧……  
这样想着，他捧起了对方的脸慢慢地凑近，却在快要碰到时突然被推开了。  
“不要kiss！”他小声地抗议道：“这是…对喜欢的人才能做的事。”  
健良愣了一下，他说得对，即使他们接下来要做的事有些真正的情侣都不一定会做。但亲吻，特别是初吻的话，启人还是会想留给意中人的吧？  
也许是存在的，会上床但不会接吻的朋友。  
他无视了心中泛起的莫名酸涩感，转向吻上了启人的脖颈，他不像自己一样喜欢在户外运动，是个宁愿在家里打游戏也不愿在外接受阳光洗礼的标准宅男，所以他的皮肤比起大部分同龄男生来说要更加白皙细嫩，虽说不至于像女孩子那样，但也很轻松就能留下印记。  
“唔…好痒……”他轻声发笑，双手搭上了对方的双臂，欲拒还迎地推了推。健良一边轻咬着他的肌肤留下痕迹，一边慢慢解开对方的衣扣，将用于遮体的布料剥离身体的同时渐渐往下，不一会启人从颈窝到锁骨再到小腹都星星点点地留下了泛着血丝的粉色印子。  
正在思考着接下来该怎么做，就感觉胸前一凉，低头一看只见已经被按在床上的人正不安分地褪着自己的衣物，和自己的视线相对后脸更红了，急忙用手遮挡企图不让健良看到自己羞耻的表情。  
“好心急啊。”他调笑道。  
“因为只有我一个脱……太……不公平了……”后面的话越来越小声，却犹如导火索一样引爆了心中仅剩不多的理智，健良只觉得一股热流涌入下腹，之前已经发泄过一次的地方再次膨胀，并且随着对方有意无意与自己的肢体摩擦而越发兴奋起来。  
没有遮掩的必要，他两三下褪下了自己和启人的裤子，在对方还没反应过来时把自己的和他的握在一起，慢慢地套弄起来。  
大抵也是很少甚至是第一次体会到快感，他青涩的欲望很快勃起并且在隐忍的闷哼中喷射出浓郁的精华，健良感到被自己握在掌心里的东西微微颤抖着，居然会觉得有一些可爱。  
“啊…对不起，把床单弄脏了……”启人快速地移开手指往身下看了一眼，像是被吓到了一样，呆愣地张开了嘴，小声地说道：“健的……好……好大……”  
启人一直在各方面都很羡慕自己的好朋友，清晰的头脑，发达的运动神经或者是比自己高出一大截的健壮体魄，不管是哪里都比自己更加成熟的友人，就连象征着性别的器官都比自己发育得更像个大人。  
同样缺乏经验的健良只是跟着直觉走，在对方还尚未从高潮余韵中离开时便抬起他的双腿架在了自己的肩膀上，沾上了体液的手指在缝隙中摸索着，接着慢慢塞了进去，缓缓地开始活动。   
“要、要做什么？”启人被吓了一跳，显然不知道自己现在动作所代表的意义，被异物侵入的不适感让他扭动了身子想要摆脱骚扰自己的手指，然而按住胯骨的大手却不允许自己逃开，只得错愕地感到友人在体内侵入得越来越深，幅度也越来越大。  
“不知道吗？”他一本正经地问道，露出一个安慰的笑容说：“接下来，我要从这里插入启人哦。”  
“这种事情，我没听说过……！”  
“明明是启人自己说的可以啊？”健良压低了身子，抓住了身下人挡住半边脸的手摁在自己勃发的欲望上，小幅度地带着他抚摸着自己。  
“要反悔吗？”  
嘴上这么问着，然而两个人都清楚，事情发展到现在已经不是说停就能停的了。启人没有回答，只是把脸扭过一边，死死地闭着眼睛，一副视死如归的样子。  
好可爱。  
他想着，然后放开了启人的手，向后移动，肉棒在臀缝中摩擦了一会儿后直直地插了进去，还来不及仔细享受长久以来妄想终于实现的成就感，就急不可耐地动作了起来。  
“启……嗯，好舒服……”他渐渐加大了动作，深知对方现在一定非常痛苦，却依然无法忍住凌虐友人的冲动。  
“嗯…好痛……啊、慢……”他被突如其来的冲击撞了几下，一直紧咬住的牙关终于有了松口的迹象，疼痛感和酥麻感让他顾不上羞耻不禁喊出了声音，失去了桎梏的双手不知所措，只能捏住了身下的床单，企图以此来转移痛苦让自己好受一些。  
他满足地低哼出声，却有种无以名状的空虚感涌上心头，只是单方面地对压在身下的人施加性暴力并不能得到丝毫缓解，他一边跟随本能摇动着腰背，一边忍受着抓心挠肺的复杂感觉寻找填充内心空洞处的方法。  
那人一张一合的嘴唇有着罂粟一般嫣红的颜色和水润的光泽，就像是在诱惑着自己一样。  
对喜欢的人才能做的事。  
……  
他灰色的眸子暗了暗，然后弯下身子，准确地将自己的嘴唇覆上了他的。意料之中，对方马上开始手脚并用地推搡自己，因为他的挣扎牙齿理所当然地磕碰了粘膜，本该柔软的亲吻掺入了鲜血，除了红细胞特有的血腥味之外，还有一点糖果般的甜味，上瘾的感觉让自己忍不住一尝再尝，不禁加深了这个并不美好的吻。  
虽然五官是有些秀气，特别是和健良比起来，启人的身体甚至可以说是有些娇小。但是他没有柔软的胸部，没有曲线优美的腰肢和弹性十足的臀部，也没有鲜艳欲滴的唇珠和长长的睫毛，总的来说，他拥有着男孩子特有的、绝对不会被当成女孩子对待的体格和长相。然而就是这副不会和性感词语挂钩的身体，却让自己欲罢不能，比起任何工口杂志上的曼妙裸体来说，都更加色情，更加有吸引力。  
心中一直鼓着的疑问气球终于爆破，在短暂的耳鸣过后竟是异样的平静。  
被接连吮吻了好几次的嘴唇有些红肿了，终于被放开时露出的舌尖上还有和自己相连的银丝，满脸泪痕的他看上去委屈极了，就连身体被狠狠顶弄时都没有这样可怜的表情。他顿了顿，努力压住声线的颤抖说：“都说不行了……”  
“我喜欢启人……也不能kiss吗？”他回答到，趁着对方愣神的瞬间猛然加快速度，全力责备着少年的身体。加倍的快感瞬间从交合的位置窜到身体每一个角落，酥麻得像电流流过一样。  
“启人也…喜欢我的吧？”他带着诱导性地说道，故意在他被快感和疼痛折磨得无法自主思考的时候。  
“嗯…啊……喜……喜……”  
“听不到哦？”健良放柔了语气，就像是在一起开学习会时鼓励对方大声说出不自信的回答一样。  
“喜……喜欢……啊啊……”  
本就是个没有星星和月亮的漆黑夜晚，似乎终于开始下雨了，窸窸窣窣的声音从窗外传来，想必干燥了好几天的植物一定能够好好地洗个澡了吧。不大的空间内依然氤氲着浓烈的雄性气息，温度直线上升到让人汗流浃背的程度，隐忍的呻吟声和雨滴敲打玻璃的声音此起彼伏，还和着各种各样令人面赤耳红的声音，却显得格外安静，仿佛连加快的心跳声都能听得一清二楚。  
快速的剧烈运动让床板吱呀吱呀地响着，被撕裂的疼痛令启人已经连叫出声的气力都没有了，任由自己在情欲的浪潮中随波逐流，意识恍惚只得迷迷糊糊地胡乱回应着好友的问话，虽然根本不知道他到底都说了些什么，但直觉告诉他如果不回答的话，下场一定会很惨。乱成一团麻的大脑中唯独剩下一小块还是清醒的，他开始后悔起为什么会一时冲动说出那些话。  
偶然间，听到班上的男同学聊起有关性爱的话题，直言不讳且光明正大，好像谈论的不是什么见不得人的事一样，自己光是听到他们说的一句就羞耻得恨不得挖个洞钻进去，然而他们却像欺负人一样地强行拉他加入话题，说是什么男孩子间互相帮助的事。  
“…好朋友间做这种事情正常吗？”启人迷茫地问道。  
“关系好得不能再好的话。”同学暧昧地笑了笑，目光从启人身上移开撇了一眼趴在桌面上补觉的自家挚友，说是昨晚小春突发奇想地开始练习料理，他和搭档以及妹妹的搭档不得不陪着全家的掌上明珠闹了一晚上，数码兽们可以在家睡大觉，但是作为一个身体健康的高中生，仅仅只是因为睡眠不足就请假是不行的。  
“铃木君和佐藤君做过吗？”  
“怎么可能……！”佐藤激动地喊出声，却被铃木瞪了一眼，立马改了口说：“我们关系还没好到那一步。”  
“明明很要好的样子……那要好成什么样呢？”他追问道，好奇心终究战胜了羞耻心，他就快要把一学期向老师提问的次数全都用在这里了。  
“嗯这个嘛……”刚刚对好友使了眼色的同学故作困扰的样子思考起来，突然恍然大悟般夸张地摊开手掌，另一只手撰成拳头在上面敲了一下，啊了一声说：“就像启人君和李君那样吧？”  
这之后的谈话他记不清楚了，好像是自己轰地一下红了脸然后胡乱扯了几句后迅速逃开了。但是抑制不住的好奇心连夜增长，说到底也是青春期的男孩子，因为生理需要偶尔自己也会红着脸自渎，然后因为羞耻心而一夜未眠。从来都没有想着谁或者是看着什么做这些事情，儿时的初恋已经成为过去，他已经很久没有好好注意过同龄女孩子的身体了。   
和健良的关系好成什么样呢？  
曾经并肩战斗过，把性命交给对方过，一起熬夜复习过，在一张桌子上吃过饭，还在一张床上背靠着背睡觉，从来没有过争吵，若是有摩擦必定会有一方先妥协。大概就是“好得不能再好”了吧。  
所以在目睹比自己涉世面知识面都要广得多的健良叫着自己的名字发泄欲望的时候，被当成玩笑抛在脑后的话又被捡回来了，突然意识到也许这真的很正常，大家都会这么做，只是自己比较迟钝又不太接触这方面的东西而已。  
毕竟大家都是男孩子嘛。  
这样想着，胆子莫名其妙地大了起来，自以为是地拐着弯提出了“一起做”的提议，却万万没有想到事情会发展到引火上身的地步。  
也许那几个同学，没把说出去的话当回事也说不定。  
现在想来，自己真是太天真了。即便曾经生死与共，他们之间既没有少年漫画中通过拳头逐渐垒高的友谊，也没有什么纯粹的利益来往，他喜欢这样安安稳稳的生活，却不想一直以来表面上平淡如水的关系早就如同一个随时待机的炸弹，一旦触碰便万劫不复，荡然无余。  
成为导火索的自己没有任何资格后悔。  
大脑一片空白，仿佛置身事外，身体感觉不到任何的疼痛或者酥麻，唯一有的就是内脏被填满的饱胀感。好像过了很久，失去意识前他似乎听到了友人隐隐约约的声音，虚无缥缈，亦真亦幻。  
“我们……吧？”  
“……好。”他鬼使神差地应了下来后，便陷入了沉沉的黑暗，无以自拔。

第二天醒来时，阳光已经透过床帘照射在床尾了，鸟鸣声传到耳中，全身上下几乎没有一块舒服的地方，但是很清爽，整个人被包裹在一个暖暖的怀抱中，耳边的皮肤有吐息拍打的触感。他动了动酸麻的四肢，搂紧自己的手臂松开了，接着柔软的触感从额头传来，还没能彻底睁开眼睛，就觉得眼帘被人舔了舔，像是母鹿舔舐初生幼崽那样轻柔。  
“早上好。”熟悉得不能更熟悉，陪伴了自己将近十年的低沉声线，一向磁性的声音中掺入了浓浓的腻味，这是从来没有的。  
强烈的违和感令本迷离恍惚的启人一下子清醒了过来，努力睁大了眼睛微微抬头向上看去，健良，他的挚友正撑着头看向自己，眼中满满的全是以前没见过的眷恋，仿佛在看着什么挚爱的珍宝一样，却让自己忐忑不安，心慌意乱。  
“……”他张了张嘴，却没有说话。发不出声，更说不出口。  
“今天开始，你属于我了。”他仿佛知道启人要问什么，一如既往温和地微笑，轻声细语说：“我们是两情相悦啊。”  
在唇瓣相贴之前，昨晚最后一句来自外界的声音随着回忆涌现上来，直上心头，启人呆愣地接受对方的唇舌在口腔中温柔地侵城掠地，来自他人的皮肤触感和温度让自己感到安心，心脏像是突然间被撰紧了，又突然放松开来，平稳地跳动着，运输着生命必要的血液和氧气。潜意识帮他记住的，一遍一遍在脑海中循环播放。  
曾经的挚友埋在了自己最深的位置，属于他的温度和形状都感知得一清二楚，体内被什么东西一股一股地注入，未软的肉棒微微搅动着自己的身体，健良握住他的双腕按在头两侧，俯趴在他身上轻咬着他的耳垂问道：“我们成为恋人吧？”  
“好。”  
不假思索，早早排练过无数次那般，紧跟思潮如是回答。  
—End


End file.
